


Wolf at Dipper´s Door

by Conork456



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hot, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Wendy Corduroy, don´t judge me, that´s right I masturbate to werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conork456/pseuds/Conork456
Summary: Dipper just wants to stay in his room and moan. But when Wendy not only enters his room but turns into a werewolf, things take a turn for the... lets say strange.
Relationships: Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Wolf at Dipper´s Door

"GOD DAMMIT, I WILL NOT HAVE YOU MASTURBATING TO THE EXHIBITS! GO TO YOUR ROOM YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

With those words from Grunkle Stan out of the way, Dipper stormed to his room and laid down on the bed, his anger rising. It wasn't HIS fault the "mermaid" on exhibit was so sexy. He told Grunkle Stan that he should put a bra on her but the old fuck wouldn't listen, so Dipper couldn't resist the chance to bust a nut. Dipper wanted to be left alone so he could bitch and moan.

Then Wendy opened the door.

"Hey sorry you got caught dude. I should have warned you Stan was coming, but I couldn't stop staring at you jerking off" Wendy said, trying not to blush or look at Dipper's cock.

"Go away" said Dipper.

"Ok, but before I go I want you to know that I've always loved you. It might be because I'm a sex addict who wants to fuck every guy that comes into my sight, but you're a really cool dude. Also I'm a werewolf and there's a full moon out so you should probably leave before I transform."

Dipper was being an angsty little bitch still lying on the bed but Wendy's last sentence caused him to get up.

"Wait what?"

Before Wendy could respond she fell down on all fours, clutching the ground. Without warning a red tail burst out of her pants, and red fur began to spread around her body, ripping her clothes. Pointed ears rose to the top of Wendy's head and the bottom of her face stretched into a snout. Her hands and feet became paws, and soon she was a full werewolf. Wolf-Wendy rose up and howled, causing Dipper to get a massive boner. Instead of being embarrassed at this an evil grin came across Dipper's face.

"Time to put my stiffy to use."

Dipper took off his clothes and put on a condom. Then, with the speed of a million perverts, ran right into Wendy, causing her to fall on the floor. Using this to his advantage Dipper inserted his penis into Wendy's vagina and began wildly thrusting. Wendy began panting with her tongue out. Dipper noticed this and smiled.

"I'm only getting started my pet."

Dipper then began thrusting even harder and Wendy howled in delight, releasing loads of cum onto Dipper. Dipper gagged and tried to release his penis from Wendy's vagina, but it wouldn't budge. He tried harder and harder to get it out, but his, heh, little dipper stayed stuck in the hole of no escape. Wendy noticed that his and used her clawed paw to cut off Dipper's penis, flinging him across the room. Wendy then came so hard that Dipper's penis flew out. Dipper got up and looked at Wendy with pure fury.

"WHAT THE FUCK WENDY THAT WAS MY MOST VALUABLE ASSET?!"

"God, calm down you pussy" Wendy said in a wolfish voice that was somehow even deeper than Stan's.

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! NOT ONLY DID YOU REMOVE MY MOST PRIZED POSSESSION BUT YOU ALSO GOT CUM ALL OVER MY CLOTHES AND EVEN ON MY HAT! I WAS GONNA SELL THAT SHIT ON E-BAY! PREPARE TO DIE BITCH!"

Dipper ran towards Wendy but she just swung her arm at him. Soon Dipper's head slid off and his body fell on the floor. Just as Wendy started feasting on his corpse Mabel burst in.

"Oh hey Wendy what are you OH MY GOD YOU'RE A WEREWOLF! ...Oh yeah and Dipper is dead I guess."

"You seem to not care about your brother's death, and even as a werewolf I think that's pretty fucked up."

"But as a werewolf you can bite me and turn me into one so that I can fuck Waddles!"

"... Wait what?"

"If I fuck Waddles as a human, thats bestiality. But if I fuck Waddles as a werewolf, its not! Oh please bite me please please please!"

Wendy sighed.

"Ok fine but if you get pregnant with some freaky wolf pig hybrid you're getting an abortion."

Wendy bit Mabel and after an agonizing transformation sequence I'm too lazy to write Mabel became a werewolf. Were-Mabel became extremely horny and pounced on Wendy. The two started fucking wildly until Soos walked in.

"Woah this is super kinky dudes" said Soos.

Soos started jerking off and some cum landed on Wendy, causing the two she-wolves to stop fucking. Seeing the disrespect that Soos had shown to her Sugar Baby, Mabel pounced on Soos and ate him alive. After Soos died Mabel went back to Wendy and the two continued fucking.

The next day Wendy and Mabel woke up naked. They were going to get clothes but Stan yelled at them to come down before they could.

"WENDY I AM SO FUCKING MAD AT YOU! NOT ONLY DID YOU KILL MY FAVORITE NEPHEW AND MY FAVORITE HANDYMAN BUT YOU FUCKED MY BITCH!"

"Wait what?" Wendy asked in shock.

"Help me Wendy, this old bastard has been fucking me for years" said Mabel.

Wendy's eyes flared with the anger of a thousand Snyder fans watching Shazam and she ran to Stan. Once she got to him she stayed human but used her werewolf abilities to stab him in the chest with her claws. However Stan shot her in the chest so they both fell on the floor. Mabel was happy to see Stan dead but she saw that Wendy was going to have the same fate so she ran over to her. Wendy looked at Mabel and started coughing blood.

"Look... Mabel... I'm dying. But there's still a chance for you to prosper. Go around Gravity Falls and find the perfect girl so she can be your mate. Also forget about Waddles, I ate him months ago. I've been regularly drugging you so that you didn't catch on. I guess you could say I'm a... bitch. Ha."

And with that Wendy died. Mabel cried for five minutes but got up and went outside and saw Pacifica.

"She will be my mate." said Mabel.


End file.
